


Please Knock Before Entering

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Shameless (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian hopes no one opens the bathroom door. [One-sided Ian/Lip]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Knock Before Entering

Ian stared at the bathroom door as if it would spring open any moment, and in the Gallagher house, that was almost a definite. Still, he couldn't stop what he was doing. There was no way he could possibly conceive of stopping. Lip had been raking leaves for half the neighborhood to earn some cash for a gift for Fiona's birthday. He came back home with his tank top clinging to him with sweat.

Ian was so going to hell, but fuck it, might as well relieve himself before he got there.

"Hey, you gonna be in there any longer?" Lip's voice called from the other side of the door.

Surprised by his brother's voice, Ian came abruptly, spilling his come on the floor.

"Shit, y-yeah! Two minutes!" Ian called back, trying not to pant.

Fucking hell. At least he got off without someone barging in on him.


End file.
